Diary Of A Girl
by a spy undercover
Summary: An extract from a diary only hours after graduation.


A Diary of a Girl  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any other character mentioned in this story. JK Rowling, Scholastic Press, Bloomsbury Press, Warner Bros. and other associated parties own the works Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Quidditch Through the Ages, and any other future books in the series. I do not take credit for any of these works, and congratulate Ms. Rowling on her success in the business.  
  
Anything not recognized from the Harry Potter Series which includes Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and Quidditch Through the Ages, is therefore owned by I, Unless otherwise stated. Please do not reproduce anything it owned by I unless you have sought prior written consent from me.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I graduated from Hogwarts approx. three hours ago. And I am writing this during my last ever journey on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
I never seen my life ending up like this, not the way it is now. When I came to Hogwarts seven years ago, I thought by the time I graduated I'd have a happy life. I couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
Leaving Hogwarts feels like part of me is gone forever, I had good times there don't get me wrong. But it no longer holds the special feeling that it once used to for me when I attended in my first year. When I thought of Hogwarts then I associated it with happy times; my friends, my teenage years. When I think of it now I associate it only with something entirely different; Death, destruction, the place that changed my life and the wizarding world as a whole.  
  
Luni sits opposite me, in the compartment we are sharing, she is the only one of my friends left, the rest had been killed. Luna, or Luni (as she is known now) and I are two graduates out of nine, who graduated from Hogwarts this year. That of course was out of a fifty-six students who where first sorted in our first year. Us nine that graduate are the only nine left, the other forty-seven where killed by Death Eaters at some stage or another. The majority killed when Voldemort first took hold of Hogwarts. I just knew something like that would happen when Dumbledore left. How could it not? Professor Flitwick yes he was a wonderful Headmaster in the week or so he was headmaster, but Voldemort didn't fear him like he did Dumbledore. In fact he didn't fear him at all. I think that was the problem; there was nobody left at Hogwarts who he actually feared. Dumbledore left, and so had Harry. So many people say Voldemort doesn't fear Harry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione included. But I really think he does after all why else would he want him dead?  
  
Hogwarts is just such a dark place now. Void of laughter, happiness, friendship, all things good. And really I shouldn't have expected anything else of it with death eaters as the occupants.  
  
Death Eater, always used to be two words of hatred for me, I suppose they still are. But now it's different. It's a hatred which is fuelled so much closer to home. All I have to do is remember who I am; what I am. I'm now one of them. I should have let them kill me, I shouldn't have agreed. After all I was supposed to be a Gryffindor- Strong & Brave. Didn't that prove itself false in me? I should have let them kill me. I would have been regarded much more highly dead than I am now as one of them. But I was so scared of those two little words that would have ended my life. Anytime I said no to them, it wouldn't have taken a second, with them permanently pointing their wand into my back. It was the only way to graduate really, to become one of them. There isn't one person left at Hogwarts who isn't one of them.  
  
However it's the first years and future student to come I really feel for. After all at least I had a chance to be happy. Six years of happiness, well of course they weren't totally bliss with Voldemort out there, and me being involved in so many ways, but yet they where still on the whole happy. But those first years they never even get a moment of it. Not even a spilt second of magical fun. They don't even get moments though behind the choice they make it must be instantaneous. Just before they put on the Sorting Hat, they are asked the question. If they answer no they are killed, or if they take to long to answer they are killed.  
  
I can't even imagine what it must be like outside of Hogwarts; I've only had a small glimpse between getting out of the carriage and onto the train. But what I have seen seems terrible, death eaters everywhere, patrolling and guarding everything and anything. And soon I will be one of them. I'll be guarding the Leaky Cauldron I'm soon going to have to kill every muggle that enters, or even ones that I suspect of being muggles. Apparently from what I've heard it is quite a big responsibility, it makes me wonder why I was assigned to it.  
  
But within moment of stepping off the Hogwarts express I will have to become a murderer. I'm going to be responsible for taking somebody's life from them. After I get off the train, in front of the rest of the school on platform 93/4. The seventh year graduates are to kill a random muggle each to signify their loyalty to the dark forces. I don't even want to think about it. After all this muggle is a person, they must have a family, a job, a life and I'm responsible for taking all that.  
  
We just arrived at Kings Cross Station, and it's time for me to fulfill this duty.  
  
-Ginny 


End file.
